


Make me feel better

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Female Reader, Grieving, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, female insert - Freeform, lost of loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of your sister you meet the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-series I began work on, if requested I will continue.

Life as a hunter was hard; it was onething all hunters agreed on.

Losing your mom and brother to demons at sixteen was one of the hardest things you and your sister had ever been through, so you started hunting. It was a sister act. You’d both raise hell across country and then when the case was finished you’d visit the nearest bar or coffee shop, rest up in a motel and head out to the next one. It made you feel whole again, getting pay back felt great…until your sister died.

You had underestimated the amount of demons there was and you couldn’t get to her in time and now, whenever you close your eyes you see that son of a bitch stab her, and the life drain out of her eyes. Of course, you had no other choice than to finish the job and afterwards you just sat with Y/S/N for hours. When the sun finally came up, you carried her out to your car and placed her in the back. You knew she wouldn’t want you to go to a crossroad demon and though you fought with yourself for hours on end, you didn’t. “What’s dead should stay dead” You’d muttered, stroking your sister’s face. You’d given her the hunter’s funeral, and you finally allowed yourself to cry when the flames engulfed her.

And now, here you are: Mason City, Iowa. You’ve just finished a simple salt and burn, and you’re sitting in the local Cabin Coffee drinking a latte and picking at a number five sandwich, the Cabin club - ham, turkey, bacon, lettuce, cheese and tomato on toasted marble rye. It sounded delicious but you just weren’t hungry. You missed your sister, and even hunting didn’t fill that void anymore. You quickly paid the bill and left.

You climbed into your dark blue ‘67 camaro and started the engine. You didn’t know where you were going but you just wanted to drive. Driving allowed you to forget because you were focused. You turned out of the parking lot and began to drive, with no sense of direction. Four hours later you found yourself in Kansas City. After stopping at a diner named Denny’s and eating a Double Cheeseburger with a coffee, you drove to Motel 6. A placed you’d stayed before.

You checked in and went straight to the room to look for a new case. You didn’t like to wait around so you started looking for anything suspicious in the area. It didn’t take long and you suspected it was vampires. You wanted to go straight out but you knew you needed sleep, “Besides, it’s the dead of night. There’s no chance of getting information from people now” You muttered to yourself as you changed into a t-shirt and shorts.

You woke after four hours sleep. You showered quickly and then dressed in a skirt, blouse and blazer. You put on some black high heels and a little make up. You grabbed your fake IDs and slipped them into your blazer pocket before heading to the nearest restaurant for breakfast.

After breakfast you headed to the location of the “crime”. Police surrounded the area still, obviously looking for clues. You walked over to the yellow tape, flashed your badge and quickly ducked underneath the tape. A local officer walked over to you, “Ma’am, I’m sorry but we’ve already had the FBI here this morning.” You mentally rolled your eyes. Great. Other hunters were in the area. “Oh, there must have been a mix-up, but I better do as I was told anyway. You know what the bosses are like” You said confidently, laughing fakely. The officer nodded and let you passed. You inspected the area and spoke to other officers before heading back to the motel.

Once back at the motel you changed into a fresh pair of leggings and a plaid button-up shirt. You grabbed your laptop, turned it on and started to search for abandoned warehouses or condemned houses. There only seemed to be one in the area and so you grabbed your jacket, fake IDs, bowie knife and car keys.

You headed straight to the morgue to stock up on dead mans blood, ignoring the strange looks from workers. Clearly, they were questioning your outfit. As you left you noticed two guys coming out of one of the back rooms, dressed in suits and although they didn’t look like typical FBI workers you still left quickly and quietly. When you were back in your car driving to the warehouse you realized that they were probably the other hunters. After all, the shorter one did look familiar. You reached the warehouse, parked your car, grabbed your equipment and went into the warehouse.

It was stupid to go alone really, because within five minutes you were pinned against a wall by one of the bigger vamps, and you couldn’t fight him. He was way to strong. “Such a pretty girl” he drawled. “Shame we’re going to kill you” He laughed. You knew this was it. You were going to die, and a small part of you was relieved. You wouldn’t have to live with the pain anymore. Pain shot through your neck as the vampire began feeding on you and you cried out. You vision was blurring and you felt weak when suddenly there was a loud commotion. The vampire stopped feeding and dropped you to the floor. You lay there breathless and dizzy. Before everything went black you noticed the two guys from earlier killing the vampire who had been feeding on you.

You woke later in a motel room you didn’t recognize. It was similar to yours but a few things were different, like the bed sheets and curtains. You tried to sit up but your head protested. “Oww” You groaned. “Sam, she’s awake” You heard a deep, gruff voice call and then someone was helping you sit up. You looked up into mesmerizing apple green eyes and a disapproving looking. The other guy entered the room holding a brown paper bag and a bottle of water. “Hey, how you feeling?” He asked, smiling softly. You rubbed your head, “I’m fine.” You tried to stand up but your body protested. “Take it easy you lost a lot of blood.” The tallest of the guys said, placing the bag and water down on a small dining table. You rolled your eyes, “I’m fine. I just want to get to my motel room.” The shorter, older looking one sighed loudly. “Problem?” You snapped. A small smile played at the edges of his lips, “No. It’s just… never mind. What were you thinking taking that many vamps on yourself?” You rolled your eyes and finally managed to stand up, stumbling as you did. “I thought I could handle it. I underestimated the amount of them, okay?” You walked over to the table and the taller guy handed you the brown bag mouthing “food, for you”. You smiled, took the bag and sat down at the table.

The older guy had been ranting at you for ten minutes about how you “shouldn’t hunt more than three alone” and that you “should be more god damn careful”. You just rolled your eyes and ate the, now nearly cold, burger and fries from the bag. “Look,” You said, wiping your hands on your leggings, “I don’t have anyone to hunt with and I told you, I underestimated. Now, if you don’t mind I need to go find my car, get my stuff from my motel room and leave” The older guy let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair, “Fine. I’ll come with you.”

You sat in silence as he drove, classic rock music playing quietly on the radio. When you were half way to the warehouse he finally spoke, “I’m Dean by the way. Dean Winchester, and the other guy is my brother Sam.” You’d heard of the Winchesters. Your uncle Bobby had spoke about them. Telling you that you’d like them and that you should hunt with them. You chuckled slightly, “Now you tell me your names”. He laughed a deep rumbling sound. “Look, I don’t want to rehash the, rather one-sided, argument we had earlier but what the hell was that about?” You asked him, looking out of the window. “Bobby told us to look out for you Y/N… we’ve been trying to find you since your sister died.” You clenched your fists, “Don’t. Don’t talk about her” You held back your tears. The memory of her death was still to painful to talk about. “I’m sorry Y/N; I just wanted you to know that me and Sam are here for you.” You sighed, wrapping your arms around yourself. “It was my fault. I should have been more focused.” A small tear ran down your cheek and you stared blankly out the window, not bothering to wipe it away. Dean pulled the car over and wiped the tear away with his thumb before stroking your face with his hand. You leaned into his touch. “I know it hurts Y/N. I’ve been there, but I’m here for you.” You smiled weakly, “I just… I shouldn’t have been so stupid.” You we’re crying now. Dean awkwardly reached over and pulled you into his lap. He hugged you whilst you cried, stroking your hair.

You cried for what felt like hours, and it felt good to cry. When you finally pulled away Dean was staring at you with those beautiful eyes. You laughed softly, “Sorry, I guess I’ve never let it out”. He smiled at you and wiped your cheeks with his thumbs. “Don’t be sorry. Sometimes you just got to let it out, bottling it up doesn’t help. Believe me.” You could see the pain in his eyes and you wanted to get rid of it. You’d only known him five minutes and yet it felt like you’d know him for years, like you were meant to be sat in his arms. You stroked his cheek, and he sighed softly.

You don’t know what possessed you but you suddenly kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he started kissing you back. One of his hands was on your waist, the other in your hair as the kiss become more insistent. When you pulled away, you were both out of breath, and you laughed at the sight of him. Wide-eyed and panting. “Woah, what was that?” He asked. You blushed and climbed off his lap. “I… I don’t know..erm.. sorry?” He laughed loudly, “Don’t be. That was erm…” He coughed; “Great” and he leaned over and kissed you softly. “We should probably go get my car now.” You whispered as he pulled away. “Yeah, you’re right, and Sam will be wondering where I am.”

Dean started the car and continued driving towards the warehouse, you watched as it grew darker outside. As you were pulling into the parking lot of the warehouse Dean cleared his throat and spoke, “Look, Y/N. I know this is sudden but we, me and Sam, have this place, a bunker and well y’know, we promised Bobby we’d look after you and so maybe” He sighed, “Do you want to come live with us for awhile?” You looked at him, your mouth open wide. He wanted you to live with him? (Well, his brother too but still!) And for some reason, you nodded.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean begin to develop your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Thank You by Led Zeppelin.

“Wait, are you serious? You’ll live with us?” Dean said, his mouth open wide with surprise. “Yes!” you laughed. Dean’s answering smile lit up his whole face, “I should get my car.” You giggled, kissing him on the nose. Before he could react you climbed out of the impala. You leaned down, winked at him and shut the door before walking over to your camaro.

You followed Dean back to the motel. Sam was walking back from the store when you pulled into the parking lot. You pulled into a parking space in front of your room. “Sooo, you two were gone a long time…” Sam said, walking towards you and Dean. “Ermm… I’m going to head to my room and get my stuff… you can sort this out Dean”. Dean replied with a grumpy look and you winked at him before heading into your room.

It didn’t take long to pack your stuff up; you were ready in fifteen minutes. As you headed to the door you could hear Sam and Dean’s conversation. “So, you’ve only just met her and now she’s coming to live with us? Really, Dean?” Sam’s voice dripped with disapproval. “It’s not like that Sam. She’s different. It’s like she understands me completely, better than anyone else.” Dean’s voice was low but you could still hear it through the door. “Ouch dude, that hurt.” Sam said, faking insult. “Y’know what I mean Sammy.” Dean sighed and Sam laughed, “I know Dean. Just… be careful with her feelings. Y’know what Bobby said.” Sam sounded exasperated, maybe he’d had this conversation with Dean before? And what had your uncle Bobby told the boys? “Sam, trust me. She’s differently. She’s not like the others. I don’t know what it is but she just…” Dean let out a sigh and you decided now was as good a time as any to exit the room.

The bunker was a four hour drive from the motel and there was a slightly awkward atmosphere in the car, presumably because of the conversation Sam and Dean had earlier or maybe because you and didn’t hadn’t really spoken about the kiss. Sam was driving your car and you guessed it was because he expected you and Dean to talk, but you where still exhausted from the failed hunt and everything else that had happened and weren’t really in a talking mood so you took a nap. You woke up in Dean’s arms. He was carrying you into the bunker and the cold air must have woken you. “Hey sleepyhead” Dean said as he carried you down the steps of the bunker. You yawned and snuggled closer to his chest as he carried you through the library. “Hey, I gotta put you down now. You need to eat something.” Dean stood you up in the door way of the kitchen and walked over to the kitchen island. You rubbed your eyes, walked down the steps into the kitchen and sat at the table. “Grilled cheese sandwich?” Dean asked as you placed your head on the table. “Nah” you mumbled, to tired to lift your head. “Easy Mac?” Dean asked, bending to pick up two pots. You lifted your head slightly and smiled at him. “I’ll take that as a yes” He said as he placed the two pots on the kitchen island and grabbed two bowls. You watched as poured the contents of the pots into the bowls and poured water in two the bowls. Dean placed on of the bowls into the microwave and walked over to the fridge. “Beer?” He asked, opening the fridge. You nodded and he grabbed two beers. Dean placed a beer in front of you and you sat up. The microwave pinged and Dean swapped the bowls. He grabbed two forks and walked back over to the table. Dean mixed cheese sauce into the bowl and you watched him. He smiled down at you, left the fork in the bowl and pushed it towards you. He went back to the microwave that you didn’t hear ping. Probably because you were mesmerized by those green eyes of his. Dean proceeded to mix the cheese sauce into his bowl and then he came to sit with you at the table.

You ate, drank and talked. Asking each other questions about your life. “First hunt?” Dean asked. You took a swig of beer before speaking, “I was 16. It was just after my mom and brother died. Wendigo. Me and my…my sister took it out.” You smiled softly, remembering your sister’s tenacious attitude. “You?” You asked, popping the last of your Easy Mac into your mouth. “I was 16 too. Werewolf. Hunted it with my dad.” Dean said. He finished his beer off and ate the last of his Easy Mac. You yawned and stood up. “I need sleep, so are you gonna show me to my room?” You asked. Dean laughed and stood up, “Sure. Come on”. You followed Dean down the hallways. He stopped in front of a door and pointed down the hallway, “Sam’s room is down there.” You looked at the door at the far end of the hallway. “Your room” he gestured with his head, “is there and my room” he pointed to the room next to your room, “is there.” You smiled up at Dean and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. He cupped your cheek in his hand and you leaned into his touch, sighing. You pushed yourself up on your tip toes and kiss him softly. “Night Dean” You whispered, pulling away from him. “Night, Y/N.” He whispered back. You smiled and watched as he walked to his room. He looked back at you one last time before entering his room. You opened the door to your room and stepped in. You shut the door and leaned against it, taking in your surroundings. There was a computer desk on the right side of the room, a wardrobe and dressing table on the left side and in the middle was a bed. On both sides of the bed there were bedside dressers. Someone, presumably Sam, had placed your stuff on the bed.

You finally pushed yourself away from the door and started to unpack. For the first time in 10 years you had somewhere to store your things that weren’t several duffle bags. You put your clothes in the wardrobe and dressers and then placed your laptop on the computer desk. You placed what little make up you had on the dressing table and placed your books on a shelf above the computer desk. At the bottom of one of your duffle bags you found an old picture, still in its frame, of you and your sister. You placed it on one of the bedside dressers and shoved the duffle bags in the bottom of the wardrobe. You noticed a door on the right side of the room and opened it to find an en-suite bathroom. You closed the door, changed into an old rolling stones t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed.

You woke in the morning to the smell of coffee, waffles and someone stroking your cheek. Your eyes fluttered open to see Dean sat on the bed next to you, “Morning princess” Dean said as you sat up. You smiled, “Morning”. Dean handed you the mug of coffee. You took a few sips and handed it back to Dean. He placed it on the bedside dresser and handed you the plate of waffles. You ate the waffles, occasionally sharing with Dean and you asked each other questions that you’d forgotten last night. After breakfast Dean left you to shower and change. You stayed in your room most of the day, reading or searching for cases. From time to time Dean would bring you food or coffee. By dinner time you’d still not found a case and you’d finished reading your book so you decided to find the boys. The bunker was quiet, but you knew you weren’t alone as you could hear Dean playing Led Zeppelin in the library. You walked into the library and Dean looked up from his book. “Hey” you said smiling softly. “Hey” He placed the book down on the table, turned the music up a bit and stood up. Dean walked towards you smiling, “Dance with me” he whispered when he was stood in front of you. You nodded and he grabbed your waist, gently pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck as the first notes of Thank You by Led Zeppelin began to play. “How’d you know?” You asked him. Dean looked at you confused. “That this is my favourite song.” you clarified. Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t.” You laughed and swayed to the music.

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

You felt Dean kiss the top of your head and smiled against his chest. “Where’s Sam?” You asked quietly, still swaying to the music. “Supply run” Dean answered, kissing your head again.

_When the mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

Dean unwrapped one your arms from around his neck, pushed you outwards gently, then spin you back towards him. Your back was now to his front and his arms were wrapped around protectively as you swayed to the music.

_Kind woman, I give you my all. Kind woman, nothing more._

“God, it feels like I’ve known you forever” Dean whispered. You smiled and rested your head against his chest, “I know. I feel the same.” You whispered back. You had never felt this way before about anyone and Dean had managed too make you feel whole again in just two days. What was it about him?

_Little drops of rain, whisper of the pain. Tears of loves lost in the days gone by._

“Y/N?” Dean whispered. “Yeah?” you replied. Both of you were still swaying to the music, smiling in your embrace. “I was just wondering if…if you wanted to…be something?” He asked. You laughed softly. Dean Winchester was nervous about asking you out.

_My love is strong. With you there is no wrong._

“Although that was the crappiest way of asking a girl out, ever, my answer is yes” You said, resting your head against his chest and looking up at his face. His answering smile lit up the room and he kissed your temple.

_Together we shall go until we die. My, my, my._

Dean spun you outwards again and then back in so you were face to face. You wrapped your arms around his neck and continued to sway to the music. Dean kissed you softly from your temple, down your cheek, across your jaw and stopped when he reached your mouth.

_And so today my world it smiles. Your hand in mine, we walk the miles._

“Kiss me” you breathed. Dean kissed your lips softly and you responded urgently. Your hands ran through his blond locks whilst his hands held your face in place.

Thanks to you it will be done. For you to me are the only one.

You kissed each other, pouring all your feeling into it. God, his lips are so soft, you thought to yourself. Dean pulled away from your lips and trailed his kisses down your neck; you were both still swaying to the music.

_Happiness, no more be sad. Happiness, I’m glad._

You let out a small moan when Dean nipped softly at the skin on your neck and then he was kissing your lips again, rougher this time. He pulled away for air and you laughed at the sight of each other. Both dishevelled and panting. At that moment you heard Sam open the bunker door. You both quickly adjust yourselves and sat down at the table. Dean passed you a book and picked up the one he was reading earlier. “Hey Dean. Oh! Hey, Y/N. You’re out of your room!” Sam teased and you peered over your book at Dean who was staring at you. You let out a small laugh. “Oh, yeah. I was hungry and I fancied some company too.” You replied, winking at Dean over the top of your book. “Okaayy, I’m just going to start on dinner” Sam said, clearly confused by the exchange between you and Dean. “Okay, bye Sammy.” You and Dean said at the same time. You held your laughs in till Sam was gone then you both placed the books down, looked at each other and burst into a full blown fit of laughter. “Is it too early to be in love?” Dean whispered when you finally stopped laughing. You blushed and whispered back, “No”.

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. Mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean take your relationship further. (Meaning smut!)

You’d lived with the Winchesters for just over a month now and you and Dean had officially been dating since the night you’d danced together. But, you’d yet to progress from anything but kissing and roaming hands. You just never had a chance between hunts and being in the company of Sam, and a little part of you wasn’t ready to advance with Dean because of his track record and that niggling feeling you had that you weren’t enough for a man like him. So beautiful. Those eyes. Those lips.

“Hey! Earth to Y/N!” Sam broke you out of your day dream. “Oh, sorry Sam.” You ran your finger over the touchpad mouse of the laptop in front of you and the screen came to light. “You okay?” Sam asked as he finished his coffee. You nodded and began to search for a new case. “Y/N. I know there’s something wrong.” Sam was trying to delve into your mind and you really didn’t want to go there with him. Besides, he’d probably say something to Dean. “Sammy, there’s nothing wrong. I’m fine, if a little tired.” You lied, and it seemed to work because he proceeded to continue looking for a new case.

Dean entered the library carrying grocery bags full of supplies. “Found a case yet?” You shook your head and kept your eyes focused on the computer screen. You knew if Dean even looked in your eyes he’d know something was wrong straightaway. “Y/N? You okay?” He asked placing the bags on the table you were sat at. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just…busy.” You replied, still not taking your eyes of the laptop. You didn’t want to cause an argument. Sam quietly stood up, made his excuses and left. Great, you thought to yourself.

There was no way you could lie to Dean’s face. “Y/N…I know something’s wrong.” Dean said taking a seat next to you, “You can tell me” he said, stroking your cheek. “I was just thinking about…ermm…us.” You say, sighing as you looking into Dean’s eyes. “What about us?” He asks. You sense the worry in his voice. You chuckle softly. “What’s so funny, Y/N?” he seems to lighten up but you can still sense the concern in his voice. “Nothing, nothing. It’s just you always assume the worst.” his eyebrows knit in confusion, “I was just think that we haven’t had any alone time and that as much as I want that, I’m not sure I’m ready, considering your track record.” You look up at him through your lashes and see pain flash across his face. It’s gone in an instance as he speaks, “Y/N, I don’t know what my brothers told you but you’re different to those girls.” He strokes your cheek again and you relax into his touch. “What if I’m not good enough for you” you whisper, holding tears back. “Y/N, please don’t think like that. You are good enough for me. I promise. You’re so beautiful. Perfect.” Dean said, reassuring as always. You smiled and a small tear ran down your cheek. “Why are you crying?” Dean asked concern in his voice again. “Because I’m happy. Now kiss me” You breathed and he did just that. His lips molding to yours, his hands in your hair as you wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. He swiped his tongue across your lips asking for entrance and you let him. God, his tongue and the things he can do with it, you thought as he kissed you. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on yours and you stayed like that for awhile, staring into each others eyes.

Just as you were about to say something, Sam walked back into the library. “So get this,” you and Dean abruptly pulled away from each other and sat up to listen to Sam, “I found a case in South Dakota. It looks like a werewolf, so I figured we head out now, get there around 11pm, rest up and then start investigating” You nodded and stood up, “I’ll get packed then.” Sam smiled at you and Dean grumbled, “Me too” and you both walked off to your bedroom. You and Dean had begun sharing a room about two weeks ago and you enjoyed it. Waking up in the morning with him wrapped around you was nice. It was comforting. As soon as you were inside the bedroom Dean pushed you against the door and started kissing you. You moaned in protest and he trailed his kisses to your neck where he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. “Deaaan” you moaned, trying (and failing) to resist him, “Dean, we have to get packed for the hunt.” Dean sighed against your neck before pulling himself away from you and going to pack. “I just want to spend time with you Y/N. Alone.” He said, sulkily shoving clothes into his duffle bag. You walked over to him and wrapped you arms around him, your front to his back. You leaned your head against his back and spoke, “I know Dean, but we have a case and it’s not exactly easy with Sammy around.” He laughed at that, the sound rumbling through his body. He spun around in your arms so he was facing you and kissed the tip of your nose, “You should pack, baby.” You sighed. You really wanted to stay in his arms but you knew you had a case so reluctantly you started packing.

The drive to South Dakota took over six hours and you were exhausted when you finally reached a motel. Sam went to book two motel rooms whilst you and Dean grabbed your duffle bags from the trunk of the impala. Sam arrived back at the impala ten minutes later with some bad news. “Sorry guys, it looks like there’s only a single room left, we’ll have to share.” You and Dean both sighed and followed Sam to the room. The room wasn’t enough space for three people but it would have to do until another room became available or the hunt was over. Luckily, there was a sofa so Sam didn’t have to sleep on the floor. You showered, to wake yourself up, before you and the boys headed out to the diner adjacent to the motel.

You sat in a window seat at the diner eating a cheeseburger and fries whilst talking to Sam about the case. Dean didn’t seem to be paying too much attention; he was too busy focusing on the double cheeseburger with bacon that he was currently stuffing in his mouth. “So, first thing tomorrow we check out the crime scene” Sam said, air quoting when he said crime scene, you nodded and he continued discussing the plan for the next few days, “we’ll see what leads we get and go from there, hopefully we won’t take long to wrap this up” Sam finished talking and shoved a fry into his mouth. You took a sip of your milkshake, and you nearly choked out of shock when Dean’s hand starts stroking the top of your thigh. “You okay Kate?” Sam asked, staring at you. You coughed and cleared your throat. Dean and Sam both looked at you waiting for a reply. You could see a faint smile on Dean’s lips. That smug son of a bitch. His hand was still tracing patterns on your thigh as you spoke, “Yeah, Yeah. Just ermm… drank to quickly” you replied putting the milkshake down. Sam cocked his head too one side in confusion for a moment but didn’t continue the conversation. You stayed in the diner for little while longer, with Dean still teasing you under the table. When Sam left for the bathroom you finally had chance to call him out. “Really, Dean?” He just shrugged in reply. “Don’t shrug me. Come on. Not when Sam’s around.” You continued and reached out to stroke his face. “I’m sorry” he whispered, “I just…ugh… I want…” You silenced him by attaching your lips to his, and mumbling “I know” against them. You kissed for a while before you heard Sam coughing behind you guys. You pulled away from each other at lightning speed and Sam laughed. “Sooo, back to the motel?” You and Dean just nodded.

Back at the motel, you’d changed into one of Dean’s shirts and your sweatpants and were watching TV. Sam was researching at a small table in the room and Dean was in the shower. “So” Sam said clearing his throat, you turned your attention from the TV to Sam, waiting for him to continue. “Can I…erm…talk to you about Dean?” Sam asked nervously. You eyed him suspiciously but decided to hear him out. “I just, I need to know if you’re as serious about him as he is about you…” You opened your mouth to say something and then closed it again. You thought for a moment before finally speaking, “Why are you asking me that Sam?” you could hear the ‘you don’t trust me’ accusation in your tone of voice. “It’s just that I’ve noticed you guys haven’t well… y’know” you roll your eyes at Sam and open your mouth to talk but the bathroom door opens and Dean walks out. You flick your attention back to the TV and Sam continues his research. Dean comes to sit behind you on the small bed. You sit between his legs and lean your head back against his chest. He strokes your hair and kisses the top of your head. You sigh and smile up at him, “Hey baby” he whispers, careful not to disturb Sam. You sat together for a while watching re-runs of Dr Sexy, M.D. By midnight you were exhausted and had begun to ignore the TV, opting instead to snuggle into Dean’s chest. You felt Dean moving underneath you, careful not to disturb you as always, and you heard the TV turn off. Dean slowly moved you both downwards on the bed and pulled the comforter over you both. He wrapped his arms around you and you felt him press his lips to the top of your head. You sighed contently. You enjoyed being in Dean’s company, his arms around you, the soft touches and lingering kisses. He treat you like you were made of glass, and sometimes it was sweet but sometimes it was annoying. Right now however, you were not complaining.

You work the next morning to Dean kissing your neck. You yawned and looked at the clock on the beside dresser. 6am. “Deannn, why’d you wake me up so early?” you mumbled, hoping to go back to sleep. He laughed and pulled his lips away from your neck to whisper in your ear, “Sam’s on his morning jog”. You giggled and rolled over to face Dean. “Yeah, and he’ll be back in twenty minutes. We don’t have time.” Dean laughed and rolled you over so he was hovering above you, “We have plenty of time, baby” You sighed as he kissed along your jaw, “You and your one track mind” you said before giving into temptation, if only for a little while. Dean kissed down your neck, leaving little marks. “Deannn, please. We don’t have time for this”. He ignored you, rolled you back over so he was behind you, and slipped his hand into your sweatpants. “No underwear, naughty girl.” He whispered as he ran two fingers across your folds. You moaned softly as he began to slowly rub at your clit. “Dean” you pant, trying to stop him. Sam will be back soon and you really didn’t want to be caught by him but all those thoughts evaporated when Dean slowly pushed a finger into you. “Oh god” you whispered and he laughed, a low sexy sound. He nibbled at your neck as he pumped his finger in and out of you. You moaned loudly when he pushed another finger in and began to pump faster. You were a mewling mess and all thoughts of Sam returning had been forgotten. “Oh Dean, I’m so close” you whispered as he brushed his thumb over your clit. “I know baby, let go”. And you did. Your orgasm washed over you, your mouth open in a silent ‘o’. You lay there in Dean’s embrace as Sam open the motel door, completely oblivious, and went straight to the bathroom. “That was fucking lucky” you whispered, lightly slapping Dean on the chest. He just laughed. Dick, youthought to yourself but looking at the smile on your face, your anger quickly disappeared.

After you’d all dressed and eaten breakfast, you drove to the ‘crime scene’. Police officers where still milling about, obviously looking for something they might have missed. Dean introduced himself as Agent Burton, and you as Agent Hammett and Sam as Agent Newsted. Dean and Sam went to speak to one of the officers about some evidence they’d found and you listened to one of the officers tell you about the victim, a local business man named Fred Hudson who had recently divorced his wife. You decided that you’d tell the boys to check the wife out and asked the officer some more questions about Fred. You found that he was recently found to have been having an affair with a politician’s wife and had also been seeing a teacher at the local school. “God, this guy gets around” you said to Dean and Sam back in the Impala. Sam and Dean nodded in agreement. “So, I think one of us should check the ex-wife out, one of us should check the teacher out and one of us should pay a visit to the politician’s wife.” You said, handing Dean and Sam two different addresses. “Okay, so who’ve we got?” Sam asked. “You have the ex-wife. Dean, you have the teacher and I’ll take the politicians wife.” Dean drove Sam to the ex-wife’s house and then took you to the politician’s house.

Dean drove through the large gates of an estate house, and up towards the fountain built in front of the house. He parked the Impala at the bottom of the steps that presumably lead into the house. Dean leaned over the seat and kissed your cheek, taking you by surprise. “Be careful, baby.” He whispered before you got out of the Impala. You watched him drive away and then walked up the steps to a large front door. You rang the doorbell and then took a few steps away from the door. A young woman dressed in a collared shirt and black skirt opened the door. “Hello, I’m Agent Hammett from the FBI” you flashed your fake I.D. “I’m here to speak to Mrs Elliot. It is my understanding that she had contact with the deceased Mr Hudson.” The woman nodded shyly and showed you through the door. You waited in the large lobby for a few minutes before you heard the loud clicking of heels. “Ah, Agent Hammett. What seems to be the problem?” Mrs Elliot asks, entering the room. “Well, as you may know, Fred Hudson was recently killed and we suspect murder, so naturally we have to follow up on every lead we get.” Mrs Elliot suddenly changes her approach, “Yes, yes. I understand. Please, follow me.” You follow her into a large kitchen. “Can I get you a drink?” She asks, pouring herself a glass of wine. You politely decline and sit at one of the kitchen bar stools. “So, is it true, about you and Fred?” you probe, wanting to get the interview done quickly as it was getting late. She nods sadly, “I loved him. I-I wouldn’t hurt him, if-if that’s what you think.” You shake your head ‘no’, “Actually, Mrs Elliot. I believe that your husband may have something to do with it, but I can’t speculate.” She doesn’t even seem surprised when you accuse Mr Elliot. “Yes, I thought you might say that. Well, Jonathan should be home in a few minutes. Perhaps you can interview him then?” You nod and follow her as she leads you into the lounge.

Mr Elliot arrives him ten minutes later and, thankfully, Mrs Elliot had disclosed a lot of information about his violent past so you where well prepared. “Cooper, this is Agent Hammet. From the FBI” Mrs Elliot says quietly as he enters the room. “What do you want, Agent? I’ve already spoken to several officers.” You mentally roll your eyes. You stand to address him. “Well, Mr Elliot. I’ve been informed of your wife’s relationship with Fred Hudson and so naturally, I have to speak to you both.” He places his briefcase on the coffee table in front of you and turns to look at his wife. She quickly scampers out of the room. “Yes, and I suppose, like everyone else in this town, you think I did it.” He says clearly annoyed. You nodded, “Just following protocol sir.” He turns to you with anger in his eyes, “You and twenty other fucking officers.” You take a step back and continue, “Look, Mr Elliot. I can understand if you did.” You should not have said that because the next thing you know he’s lunging for you and you’re pulling a gun on a famous politician. You’re to busy paying attention to the livid man in front of you that you don’t notice the woman from earlier launch herself at you. You fall to the floor and something cuts across your neck. You open your eyes momentarily to see long claws heading towards your face before you shut them again. Before the werewolf can even touch you again a clear shot rings out through the room and the she falls forward. You lay there, completely stunned for a moment before pushing her off of you and looking around to find the shooter as you stand. In the door way to the living room is Dean, Sam and Mrs Elliot. Mr Elliot is the first to speak, “What the hell is going on here?” Sam sits Mr and Mrs Elliot down whilst Deans walks over to you. “Are you okay?” He asks quietly. You nodded, and wipe at some of the blood on your neck. Dean signals to Sam that he’s taking you back to the motel and then grabs your hand and tugs you gently towards him.

Dean is quite as he starts the Impala and drives out of the large gateway. “How’d you find me?” You whisper, breaking the silence. Dean grips the steering wheel, his knuckles whitening. “When you didn’t text me to pick you up I rang you, and you didn’t answer. I just-I had this feeling that you were hurt and I rushed over.” You look over at him timidly, “I’m sorry” you whisper, “But I’m okay Dean, I promise. I’ve had much worse.” He sighs but you can see him relax. He reaches over and takes your hand in his, keeping his focus on the road. You arrive back at the motel shortly afterwards and Dean insists on cleaning and stitching the wound, although your very capable of doing it yourself. Dean takes his blazer, shoes and tie off before grabbing the needed equipment. You take your own blazer and shoes off as you wait for him. The hydrogen peroxide stings as Dean pours it on the cuts and you take a swig of whiskey from a bottle next to you. The cuts are numb by the time Dean begins to thread the dental floss and you only feel a slight tugging sensation. When Dean finishes stitching the cuts he places a small bandage over them. “See, good as new.” You whisper to him, before planting a soft kiss on his lips. He sighs against your lips and wraps his arms around you waist. He trails kisses along your jaw line and down the side of your neck that isn’t wrapped in a bandage.

Your phone goes off as he places a kiss on your lips and you reach over to grab it. Dean pulls away so you can read the text. “It’s Sam. He said he’s going out to one of the bars and not to wait up.” Dean laughs and then pulls you back to him, causing you to drop the phone. You ignore it as you feverishly kiss Dean. You wrap your legs around his waist and he runs his hands down your back before tucking them underneath you and hoisting you up so that he can carry you over to the bed. He lays you down gently and trails down your neck. You grab Dean’s shirt, unbutton it and slide it down his shoulders. Dean breaks away from you so he can pull the shirt off of his arms. You toss his shirt to one side and allow him to take your shirt off. Dean trails kisses across the top of your bra clad breasts, sucking and nibbling as he goes. You arch your back off the bed and Dean slips his hand underneath you to unclasp your bra. He kisses your shoulders as he slides your bra straps down your arms. When your bra is finally off he fling unceremoniously across the room. You laugh and he silences you with a kiss. Dean trails kisses down your neck and across your breasts before taking one nipple into his mouth. He sucks your nipple whilst pinching the other between his finger and thumb. You arch your back into his touch and he switches to the other nipple.

Dean then trails kisses down your stomach, stopping at the top of your skirt, to trail kisses from hip to hip. He slips two fingers into each side of your skirt and slides it down and over your legs. He trails more kisses up your legs to your thighs. “Dean, trousers” you pant and he laughs before unzipping his pants and pulling them off, along with his boxers. He flings them somewhere in the room. He parts your thighs and continues to kisses them. He plants a swift kiss on your panties before pulling them off of you. You’re writhing underneath him now. Desperate for him to do more than just kiss you. “Dean” you moan as he teasingly kisses your thighs, again. “Fuck me” you breathe. He laughs against your skin before moving back up the bed and kissing you roughly. You thread your fingers into his hair and tug gently. He moans, and you take his moment f weakness to roll both of you over so you’re straddling him. You nibble at his stubble covered jaw and he moans. You rub your folds against his hard member and whimper softly. You softly bite Dean’s neck as he slides into you. You move up and down slowly at first, allowing him to stretch you and then you begin to ride him, fast. He places his hands on your hips and you let a loud moan out when he bucks up into you. Dean suddenly sits up so you’re nose to nose. And the position feels amazing. He thrusts into you and you can’t hold the loud moans back any longer. “Oh god, I’m so cl-close” you breathe. Dean grunts and trails kisses and bites along your shoulder. You reach between your bodies to rub at your clit and push yourself over the edge. Dean comes at the same time.

You lay together, sweaty, in between messy sheets. The smell of sex lingers in the air and you are finally sated. “That was-” you can’t even find words to describe it. “Awesome?” Dean asks and you chuckle softly before nodded weakly. “We should get some clothes on before Sam comes back.” You whisper and Dean laughs loudly before sit up in bed and scanning the room. He climbs out of bed, grabs your panties and his shirt and tosses them to you. He slips his own boxers on whilst you get dressed and then he climbs back into bed. He wraps his arms around you and you snuggle into him. As you fall asleep you feel him kiss the top of your head, and you’re sure you hear him whisper “I love you” as you drift off into darkness.


	4. Two Pink Lines (Or Part Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some news and Dean reacts badly. How will this effect your relationship?

ou rolled off of Dean and lay there in the darkness panting. You shared whispered I love you’s and tender kisses before snuggling closer together and waiting for sleep to invade your minds.

You and Dean had been together for six months now, and you couldn’t be happier. It felt right to be wrapped in his arms at night and to be woken in the morning with pancakes and coffee (on the days you were hunt free). It was nice to have finally found the balance between the dynamics of a hunting relationship and a normal (apple pie life) relationship.

Lately, however, you’d been feeling unwell and when you woke to a note from Dean saying he’d found a case and that you should stay home and rest you were very upset. He hadn’t even said goodbye. You started your day by showering and then went to the bunkers kitchen to cook yourself some pancakes. As you piled pancake after pancake on the plate you realized how hungry you were. Having been ill for the last two weeks and unable to eat much. You’d suspected it was a bug and that, eventually, it would go. You placed the plate of pancakes on the table and went to pour yourself some coffee. The sudden strong smell of coffee made you feel sick and you ran to the bathroom.

You sat on the cold hard titled bathroom floor breathing through your nose and out your mouth in hopes of settling your stomach. ‘God, what the hell is wrong with me?’ you thought. You’d never been ill this long before. As you stood up from the floor you caught sight of a pack of sanitary towels. ‘Holy shit’ you thought to yourself as you did the mental maths. You were two weeks late! How the hell had you missed that? Sure, you didn’t have the most straightforward cycle but you’d never been that late before. And then the penny dropped. You had to be pregnant. There was no other explanation. ‘Oh god, Dean is going to freak. Or worse. What if he leaves me?’ You paced backward and forwards in the bathroom thinking of a way that this had happened. There was only that one time you hadn’t taken the pill. It had been a Sunday and the pharmacy had been closed. Just one time, but even you knew one time was enough. ‘At least I have a few days to work out what I want to do right?’ You thought to yourself. You decided to phone Dean and check how long he’d be.

Dean and Sam where driving too a diner for food when you rang. “Y/N? You okay?” Dean asked. You never called him when you were apart, unless you were in trouble. “I’m-I’m fine Dean. I just wanted to see when you’d be home.” Dean sighed with relief. “Well, it looks like a simple salt and burn case. We’re on the way to a diner and then when it gets dark where heading to the graveyard. We should be home tomorrow…you sure you’re okay?” You body sagged with disappointment. If it was a salt and burn case you had less than 24 hours to make a decision. “Yeah-Yeah I’m fine. I just miss you that’s all. I’ll let you finish the case. I-I love you, Dean.” You closed your eyes as you said that. Hoping he’d still feel the same way no matter what decision you made. “I love you too, baby. Get some rest” You said your goodbyes and hung up. You looked at the time on your phone. 10am. The nearest pharmacy was just over an hour away so you grabbed your purse and headed to your camaro. It had been a long time since you’d drove it.

You arrived at the pharmacy and rushed in. You grabbed three pregnancy tests from the shelf and quickly went to pay for them. You decided to quickly look in the shop next to the pharmacy. You ended up buying pie, beer for the boys and the ingredients to make burgers. You were driving back out of town when you saw a clothes shop and remembered you needed some sweatpants. You walked around the shop with a clear mission. When you got to the counter, you pulled out of one the many fake cards you owned and paid the woman at the counter. You must have looked flushed as the woman gave you odd looks.

When you arrived back at the bunker you hid the pregnancy tests somewhere you knew they wouldn’t be find. “Just in case they come home early’ you thought to yourself. You put the food away and made yourself a grilled cheese sandwich. You poured yourself a glass of cold lemonade and sat at the kitchen table. You ate slowly, staring at the wall. You were trying so hard to hold back tears. You had no idea what you were going to do. You couldn’t have a baby. The hunter life was not made for families. You knew that. That’s what your dad had said when your mom had gotten pregnant with your brother. He’d left to hunt on his own and it was up to you and your sister to protect your pregnant mother. There was no space for a baby in Dean’s life, or your life for that matter but you could walk away. He couldn’t leave his brother but you could leave them. You quickly banished that thought. You’d finally found happiness and you were not about to run away from it. Baby or not.

When you were sure the boys wouldn’t be home that night you went to the room you shared with Dean. You pulled the pregnancy tests out from the hiding spot, a box under the bed that none of them knew you had. It was full of pictures of your family - new and old. You went to the bathroom and locked the door. ‘Just in case’ you told yourself. You managed to pee on all three sticks, your bladder was always full these days. You placed them in the sink whilst you waited for the results. When the three minutes waiting time was up, you looked into the sink too see two pink lines on every test. You stumbled away from the sink and let out a small sob. What the hell were you going to do?

You spent a while in the bathroom, just letting your emotions out and when you were finally ready, you cleaned up. You hid the tests at the bottom of the bathroom bin and went back into the bedroom. You sat down on the bed and called for Castiel, “Cas. I need to speak to you. Urgently.” You’d met Cas one day when he randomly appeared in the bunkers kitchen. To say you were surprised was an understatement. Cas appeared immediately. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” The angel asked, tilting his head to the side. You noticed he did that when he didn’t comprehend a situation. You stood up and spoke, “Look Cas, I’m err…” Before you could speak Cas blurted it out, “You’re pregnant and you don’t want me to tell Dean. At least not yet?” You nodded, embarrassed. “I understand, Y/N. I won’t say anything but you should tell him. I think it would be better than your other plans.” He smiled sympathetically at you before disappearing again. You flopped back down on the bed.

It felt like it took you centuries to fall asleep and even when you did you were restless. You couldn’t help dream about a little Winchester running around. Even unconscious you knew you shouldn’t imagine things like that. You couldn’t let your mind run wild but it still did. You still hoped. A warm hand on your forehead woke you from your dream. You eyes fluttered open to see Dean staring down at you, looking worried. “Y/N, baby, are you sure you’re okay? You were tossing and turning like crazy when I came in!” You struggled to sit up and Dean tried to help you but you swatted his hands away. “Baby, I’m just trying to help you.” You bit back tears, and sat yourself up. Why did you feel like a ton of bricks had hit you? Dean sat on the bed next to you and stroked your hair. You leaned into his touch, even though it was just going to make leaving harder. Sam entered the room bring a cup of coffee with him. The strong smell hitting your nostrils and instantly making you want to throw up. You managed to get out of bed and make it to the bathroom.

You couldn’t hear Dean and Sam’s hushed conversation but you guessed they were discussing taking you to a hospital. When you felt better you slowly pushed yourself up off the floor. You turned the tap on and filled the sink with warm water. You washed your face and brushed your teeth before exiting the bathroom. You were immediately greeted with, “Y/N, we’re taking you to the doctors.” You shook your head in protest, and grabbed a sweatshirt from a set of drawers in the bedroom. “Sam, could I talk to Dean in private?” You asked softly. Sam looked at you for a moment before nodding and leaving you alone with Dean. “Y/N, what is it?” You sighed and sat down on the bed. You patted the space next to you and Dean sat down. “I don’t need to go to the doctors. I know what’s wrong” a thick silence filled the air as Dean waited for you to tell him, “I’m pregnant, Dean” you said quickly, looking at the floor. You heard the sharp intake of breath and waited for Dean to erupt. He didn’t say anything at first. He stood up and began walking towards the door, you looked up in time to see him open the door wide and then slam it shut. The sound resonating around the room. A sob escaped your throat as you watched the only man you’d ever loved abandon you when you needed him the most.

Sam could hear banging and several curse words coming from the room you shared with Dean, you’d hidden in there all day. He walked in to see you trying to get the duffle bags from under the bed. The ones you’d came with. “Y/N, what are you doing?” You huffed and wiped your forehead, “What does it fucking look like, Sam? I’m leaving.” You guessed he didn’t know what had happened and you didn’t feel like relieving the exact moment your heart shattered. “Y/N, is this about Dean? What happened between you and him?” You pulled harder at the duffle bags trapped under the bed and finally you had released them, nearly losing your footing in the process. Sam rushed over to you and grabbed you by the waist. “Don’t.” You whispered and he instantly let go of you. “Tell me, what happened. We can fix this.” You started packing your stuff into the duffle bags. “There’s nothing we can fucking fix. He made his opinions clear. I can’t stay here anymore Sam, okay?” You wiped at the tear’s spilling down your cheeks. “What opinions?” Sam said quietly. “That he doesn’t want me. I mean who would want a pregnant hunter around anyway?!” You shouted. You were so tired of the Winchester interrogation team. You turned to see Sam’s jaw dropped wide open. You ignored him and continued packing.

Sam had left you alone after that. God knows what he was doing but you didn’t care anymore. You knew he wasn’t going to let you leave without a fight so you waited until he was in the shower and crept to the bunkers garage. The impala was there so you guessed Dean was around somewhere but you ignored the feeling of hope and shoved your bags into the trunk of your camaro. You got into the car and turned the key. The engine roared to life and as you drove out of the garage you swore you could see Dean running after you. It was dark on the road and you could hardly see through the tears in your eyes but you kept driving. Every now and again you thought you could see the Impala tailing you and so you’d speed up again. You were so focused on making sure you weren’t followed that you didn’t see the truck. It came out of nowhere, smashing into the passenger side of you car. You whole body slammed side ways with the force. The glass of the front window shattered over you, cutting into your skin. Your head crashed into the side window, and then everything went black. You weren’t sure how long you’d been out but you could hear your name being screamed. For some reason you couldn’t force your eyes open.

“She’ll be okay, Dean.” The darkness was lifting and you could just make out Sam’s and Dean’s voices. “It’s my fault, Sammy. I-I just I got scared!” You could hear the tears in Dean’s voice and you wanted to reach out and hold him. To tell him you’re okay and that you’d work it out together but the darkness was invading again and you couldn’t fight it. You woke again to more voices, “She’s okay, Mr Winchester. She just has a lot of pain medication in her system right now. She’ll wake up soon.” You could hear an unfamiliar voice talking and strained to hear. They we’re talking about your condition and it sounded like you were okay so why couldn’t you open your eyes?! “And-And the-our baby?” It was almost a whisper. You couldn’t be sure Dean had said it.” The baby is fine, Mr Winchester. Mrs Winchester didn’t sustain any damage to the abdomen or surrounding areas. Just her head and the cuts from the glass.” Mrs Winchester? You tried to open your mouth to question the name choice but the darkness prevailed once again.

You woke to bright lights and the sound of machinery beeping. Your mouth was dry and you were so hungry. You let out a groan as you tried to sit up and your body protested.”Y/N! Stay still, baby. Don’t strain yourself.” Dean’s voice sounded. You saw the worry etched on his face as your eyesight focused. “I’m-I’m okay” you croaked, “Just thirsty, and hungry.” Dean chuckled softly at you as you settled back into the hospital bed. He called the nurse to check you over and came to sit next to you. His eyes drooped as he held your hand, running his thumb backwards and forwards over your knuckles. “Dean, how long have you been here?” You asked concerned. You knew you should be mad at him, but seeing him so broken like this made you momentarily forget. “Since the accident. I-ermm-Monday. I think. You’ve been out for four days.” He whispered quietly, avoiding your gaze. You reached out and stroked his face as you spoke, “You should have gone home. I wasn’t going anywhere.” He chuckled at your tasteless joke and shook his head. “I couldn’t leave you. I’m-I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He whispered. You could see how disappointed he was in himself.

You were in the hospital for two more days and when you finally got home to the bunker Dean watched you like a hawk. He followed you room to room and he wouldn’t even let you make yourself food without watching over you or doing it for you. Three hours home and you’d finally had enough. “Dean! Just-stop!” You shouted. Dean shrunk under your menacing gaze and stepped backwards, “I know you’re trying to help but for god’s sake…” you sighed, “I can do things for myself. I’m fine.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around your waist, his hands splayed on your stomach. You took a sharp intake of breath. Dean nuzzled your neck as he spoke, “I-I just… I’m so sorry, Y/N. To you and the-our baby.” He stroked his hands over your stomach and you smiled softly, “We’ll make this work” He whispered, kissing you neck.


End file.
